About Mainline British Trains
About Mainline Trains: Mainline trains are passenger trains. We use trains to transport passengers or for express. Most passengers choose the gamepass trains to ride on. We will give you extra information on this page. We will be showing you guys the real information of all of these class trains made in the Britsh Railways. Some trains may have false information. More train information will appear in a few days. You can search for any trains you want to know on the contents above. Good luck! About Class 175: The Class 175 Coradia is a type of diesel multiple unit passenger train used in the United Kingdom. They are part of the Coradia family of trains along with the Class 180. They are the basis of Transport for Wales' express fleet, but cannot operate on all lines. The entire fleet is owned by the rolling stock operating company Angel Trains. They were originally leased to First North Western, but the fleet was since transferred to Arriva Trains Wales, and then Transport for Wales. Description In September 1997, North West Trains placed an order with Alstom for 27 train-sets. The original order was for eleven two-carriage units with a top speed of 100 mph, seven three-carriage units with a top speed of 100 mph and nine three-carriage units with a top speed of 125 mph. This was reconfigured to eleven two-carriage and sixteen three-carriage units all with a top speed of 100 mph, worth £78 million, built to allow for the replacement of elderly Class 101 'heritage' DMUs and locomotive-hauled trains to Bangor and Holyhead. As they were constructed, the old locomotive sheds at Chester were replaced with a purpose-built facility in order to service the Class 175 units. Units were tested at low speed at the Severn Valley Railway before further testing and driver training at the Old Dalby Test Track from November 1999.The two-carriage units are numbered 175001–011, and the three-carriage units 175101–116. Carriages are labelled as coaches A–B–C, with two-car units having no coach B. Each train has provision for two disabled passengers in coach A, and storage for two bicycles in coach C. About Class 158: The British Rail Class 158 Express Sprinter is a diesel multiple-unit (or DMU), built specifically for British Rail between 1989 and 1992 by British Rail Engineering Limited (BREL) at its Derby Litchurch Lane Works. They were built to replace many locomotive-hauled passenger trains, and allowed cascading of existing Sprinter units to replace elderly 'heritage' DMUs. The Class 159 DMUs are almost identical to the Class 158s, having been converted from Class 158 to Class 159 in two batches. Description A total of 182 units were built. The majority were built as two-car sets. 17 units were built as three-car units; eight of these units have since had the centre car transferred to different units of the class, whilst another eight have been upgraded to be Class 159s. The final ten units were built specifically for West Yorkshire PTE Metro services around Leeds. When introduced, British Rail described the Class 158s as bringing "new standards of comfort and quality to rail travel on Regional Railways' key long-distance cross-country routes". As built, interiors were described as fully carpeted, with "panoramic" windows and a variety of seats arranged both airline-style and in bays of four around tables. Unlike previous members of the Sprinter family, such as the Class 156 SuperSprinter, the Class 158s featured air conditioning, an on-board payphone, power-operated interior doors, a toilet in each carriage, and provision for a refreshment trolley service. Despite an increased top speed of 90 mph, the units also promised a smoother, quieter ride than its predecessors. The Class 158s were expected to achieve 13,500 miles (21,700 km) of operation between major services and a range of up to 1,600 miles (2,600 km) from each refuelling. About Class 323: The British Rail Class 323 electric multiple units were built by Hunslet Transportation Projects. All 43 units were built from 1992 through to 1996, although mock-ups and prototypes were built and tested in 1990 and 1991. The units were specifically designed to operate on inner-suburban commuter lines in and around Birmingham and Manchester with swift acceleration and high reliability. They remain operational on commuter lines and are currently operated by West Midlands Trains and Northern. The units are known for a distinctive whine made during acceleration or deceleration caused by use of a gate turn-off thyristor in the traction power circuitry. Description In the early 1990s the Regional Railways sector of British Rail placed an order for new EMUs both to replace older electric units around Birmingham and Manchester, and to work services on the newly electrified Birmingham Cross-City Line. In June 1990, the contract was awarded to Hunslet Transportation Projects of Birmingham, a new company set up by a team of engineers and managers who had left Metro Cammell. Metro Cammell was at the time a Birmingham-based train builder. They won the contract in competition with six other European train builders. Initially 37 units were ordered, with the option for fourteen more. Eighteen would be needed for the Cross-City Line, while the remainder would replace older units (such as the Class 304 and Class 310) in the event a total of 43 three-car units were actually built. When the electrification of the Leeds/Bradford - Skipton/Ilkley Airedale/Wharfedale Lines was confirmed in the early 1990s, Regional Railways and West Yorkshire PTE applied to the government for 14 units to add to the units already on order. At the time government spending on the railways was restricted due to the looming privatisation and eventually, when funding was not forthcoming, the order was cancelled, and 21 second-hand 308s from Network SouthEast were used in the interim before the 333s were delivered in 2001. As part of the privatisation of British Rail, all 43 were sold to Porterbrook in 1994 and allocated to the Central Trains and North West Regional Railways shadow franchises. About Class 456: The British Rail Class 456 is an electric multiple-unit passenger train introduced by Network SouthEast on inner suburban services in South London to replace the elderly Class 416 2EPB units. Twenty-four two-car units were built by British Rail Engineering Limited's York Works between 1990–91. Following the privatisation of British Rail, the fleet was sold to Porterbrook and operated by Southern up until late 2013, when they were transferred to South West Trains and heavily refurbished. The trains are now used by the new South Western franchise holder, South Western Railway. They are scheduled to be replaced by new Bombardier Aventra units. Description 24 two-car units were built as direct replacements for the elderly Class 416 2EPB units which operated on the Central Division of the Southern Region of British Rail. Units were delivered into traffic painted in Network SouthEast blue, red and white livery with cabs based on the Class 321 units. Although Network SouthEast had shifted to units painted with pale grey, the Class 456s were given a dark grey shade to match the Class 455 units they would be working with. Units were numbered in the range 456001-024. Each unit consisted of two carriages; a driving motor and a driving trailer. The Class 456 entered service in 30 September 1991, with some shortage of service delays caused by minor defects. The trains were planned to be driver-only operated, without the presence of a guard, so the driver had to have a clear view of the platform. However, it was discovered that the cab window was too small for the driver to see CCTV feed screens situated on the platform; the driver's seat was modified to slide sideways. Category:Information Category:Mainline Trains